Blood Heirs
by Nao-Shizzu75
Summary: Seijuro-sama's mother had a beautiful smile. Kuroko Tetsuya, Seijuro-sama's ex-teammate, has a beautiful smile. Come to think of it… the both of them have the same smile… Could it possibly be 'him? Partial AU! Pairings not decided! Rated T!...Because I'm scared? And title may change.
1. Prologue

**Seijuro-sama's mother had a beautiful smile. Kuroko Tetsuya, Seijuro-sama's ex-teammate, has a beautiful smile. Come to think of it… the both of them have the same smile… Could it possibly be 'him'?**

* * *

**Prologue: The Spark of Hope**

* * *

_**Butler's POV**_

It all began that one cold evening in the Akashi manor, December 19 to be more specific. I was watching Seiichiro-sama talk to his wife. He looked at her with false admiration as she rubbed her swelling belly. Not that I could blame him, it was an arranged marriage after all.

I knew he was cheating, if you could call it that. That woman he always went out with has been his girlfriend since way back. I did see her quite a few of times, and if there was one word you could use to describe her, it was beautiful.

I meant that in both ways. She had long brunette locks of hair that looked a bit like dark chocolate under the sun. Her eyes were teal of color, and they showed faint expressions – though it seems as if Seiichiro-sama can understand her well.

She was very caring of my master as well. That was all it took for me to know that she was the one for him, if the sign on their foreheads that said 'in-love' was not enough.

If you were to ask me what I like about her best, it would be her smile. It was calm , true, and very rare.

I know Seiichiro-sama loves that smile too.

I frowned at that thought. It has been a while since I last saw her. Perhaps Seiichiro-sama does not want any suspicions from his scrutinizing father.

"Se-seiichi…ro…" Lady Yumeko stated, clutching his hand in attempt to pull him down.

"What is it dear?" Seiichiro-sama said, looking at her with worry. I immediately approached the both of them, knowing what could be happening.

"I think…I think I'm about to give birth to our child!" she finally said, grasping harder onto my master's arm.

My master's eyes widened as he looked at me. I bowed at him as I silently told him "I shall get the car ready immediately". I raised my head and jogged to the garage, giving orders to the maids as I go.

I drove them to the family's trusted hospital, the Midomori hospital.

It was a bit of a blur in my head, possibly because of the smell of hospitals ( I never did like the smell) but I do remember, the next day- early in the morning, Seiichiro-sama hugging a small bundle of joy with the same shade of red hair as his. He told me that Lady Yumeko died in C-section.

" If I may ask, Seiichiro-sama, what shall you name your child?" I asked him as he adjusted his arms to make both him and his child comfortable.

He looked at me thoughtfully, with a hint of sadness, then said "Seijuro…Akashi Seijuro will be his name."

I nodded, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Seijuro-sama it is then."

* * *

One week later, something even bigger took place.

I cradled the crying Seijuro-sama, who was startled by the shouting in the other room.

"FIND THAT WOMAN IMMEDIATELY!" thundered the tycoon that brought fame and fortune to the Akashi family. It was my master's father.

"Father! What are you planning to do with her?!" Seiichiro-sama screamed, most likely walking up to his father with heavy footsteps.

" Your wife found out about her, making her stressed, leaving her dead. You had one thing left to prove to me Seiichiro, but still you failed me! By cheating on your wife with a commoner! Due to that, I wish to give both you and that woman a punishment! You have brought shame to this family, Seiichiro! You have no right to go against me in this!" the aged man answered.

"P-please let me go." Said a soft and familiar voice from the hallway. It was Kuroko Terumi.

I heard the doors of the other room open.

"Hush. There there young master, it will be okay." I told Seijuro-sama, smiling at the fact that they kept their voices a bit lower.

"WHAT?!"

So much for keeping their voices down.

"He is my son! He is an Akashi! He has the right to live here!"

"Silence! This is your punishment! That child may be your son, but he is not an Akashi! I will not have an illegitimately born child within this manor!"

"But sir! Who shall take care of our child."

"YOUR child, Miss Kuroko. Leave him at the orphanage, or anywhere for all I care."

"Father! –"

"Stop, Seiichi-kun. When I give birth to _my _child, I shall leave him to my mother and brother, but I beg of you sir, at least allow me to meet my child once in a while."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. I feared for the eldest Akashi's reply.

"Very well"

"Thank you, fath-"

"However! Seiichiro, over all, this is your fault. You shall be prohibited to meet her child."

It was a very long night.

* * *

"Just this once, let me see him." Seiichiro-sama begged his father.

"Alright then. I shall give you a while, but this shall be the last, so make it count." His father told him.

The elderly Akashi left the room we are in, leaving a sleeping Kuroko- now Akashi Terumi , Akashi Seiichiro-sama, Seijuro-sama, who is sleeping on the right side of Terumi-sama, and the new addition to the family- Akashi Tetsuya.

I tried hard to keep this image in my memory. I told myself that this may be the last time this family will ever be complete.

Seiichiro-sama picked Tetsuya-sama up, cradling him the same way he cradles Seijuro-sama.

I smiled sadly as a tear fell down from his eyes.

" I'm sorry Tetsuya. This is all my fault. Because of me, even your mother is neglected of seeing you as much as a mother should. You were supposed to grow up with your Sei-nii and Oka-san and me, Otou-san. You were supposed to have everything you want, to be spoiled by the family, experience everything a parent would want their child to experience, and be happy with your family."

"Because of a mistake of mine, not only you have to suffer, but your Oka-san too. I love your mother so much Tetsuya. Seeing her cry when my father said that she has limited time to meet you broke my heart. I felt so _weak_ and _defeated_. I hate weakness. I hate defeat twice as much"

"I will find you someday Tetsuya, and when I do, I can finally have the family I have always wanted. The _perfect_ family I want to give to you and your Sei-nii. _Perfect_."

I should have known Seiichiro-sama was near on breaking point.

* * *

He, after leaving Tetsuya with Terumi-sama's mother, began to change.

He became stricter, and much more serious. He began giving Seijuro-sama numerous lessons in numerous fields, all becoming far too advance for a child far too young.

'He has to be _perfect_. If Seijuro is _perfect_, then maybe father would finally allow Tetsuya within the manor. It would be my family's reward for having a _perfect_ son.'

I couldn't help but believe that too at the time. It was only that spark of hope that was left kept the manor bright.

However…

Nearing the end of Seijuro-sama's fifth grade, all hell broke loose.

' Dead. She is dead. I can never have that perfect family ever.'

' Why did you have to die, Terumi. I lost Tetsuya, why did I have to lose too?'

' Everything should have been perfect.'

' This is all my fault.'

' I am too weak.'

' I am constantly defeated.'

'NEVER AGAIN. I SHALL NEVER FEEL LOSS AGAIN'

' Seijuro must be- no, will be perfect!'

' Father loves Seijuro!'

' Someday, he will finally tell me that Tetsuya can live with us!'

' but…'

' My family would never be perfect!'

I heard the rubber band snap that day.

He began giving harder lessons to Seijuro-sama, pushing young master past his limit.

It affected Seijuro-sama as well.

He too changed.

Much like his father…much like his grandfather.

It was scary.

It was sad.

It was depressing.

I thought to myself ' If ever I happen to see Tetsuya-sama, I shall immediately tell Seiichiro-sama. There may still be a chance to bring him back to his old self, and then bring Seijuro-sama back to his old self as well.'

And finally, on the finals match of the Winter Cup, I saw him.

A member of the opposing team that defeated Seijuro's.

A young man who brought the real Seijuro-sama back out.

The others must have thought I had my mouth agape because of the unexpected loss of Rakuzan. No, but admittedly, it was shocking.

It was the young boy's smile.

It looked so much like Terumi-sama's smile.

And those teal locks. Terumi said it reminded her of her late father's.

Those eyes, showing faint emotions.

Caring. He asked if Seijuro-sama is fine.

It's him.

Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

.

.

.

No. Akashi Tetsuya- Second son of the Akashi group's head.

And at that moment, the spark of hope ignited once more.

* * *

**HEY! PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. J**

**UST THIS ONCE! ONEGAI! SENPAI! YOU CAN PROBABLY IGNORE THE FUTURE AUTHOR'S NOTES, BUT NOT THIS ONE...COZ I TOLD YOU SO.**

**Hello! Not really my first fic, but I did delete the real first one… I think? Have I ever posted a story here? IDK anymore. Haha!**

**I just thought of this after reading chapter 266**

**Aka-chin's mother had a beautiful smile**

**But then I saw Kuroko's smile in that smile of hers**

**For those who still can't relate to it, watch/ re-watch opening 1 of season 2.**

**Yes. That zoom-in on Kuroko's face as he smiled at the GOM.**

**Haha.**

**Now then, I know there are plot holes (not to mention wrong grammar, but who cares nowadays!), but this is a multi-chapter fanfic, a.k.a. I can easily patch up those holes (actually, I already have…in mah brain! Yeah!)**

**Now for the name meanings**

**Seiichiro- "Sincere only child"**  
**\- For a sincere child, he sure talks a lot to himself :D Then again, I made him that way...**

**Yumeko- "Dream child" : indicating that she is 'perfect' in her parents eyes…in a nice way, not that crazy way Seiichiro does it. :P**

**Midomori- Haha! Yes, the Midorima family owns this hospital!**

**\- it means "Green Forest" Mido= green mori= forest...so... Green Forest Hospital~!**

**Terumi- No, not named after the Mizukage in Naruto(I just like the meaning of the name in general)**

**-It means " Beautiful light". Quite Ironic if you ask me. Haha! (I just really wanted to do that)**

**\- as a clarification, the word brunette can mean either brown or black...I meant black.**

**Because I like searching for names… you guys can ask me for the meaning of the names of ANY KnB character!**

**An example is the last name "Kuroko"**

**Kuro- black; Ko- child. Together, it means "black hearted child" or Dark child"**

**Ooooooh. Very evil**

**Another is Akashi!**

**Aka- red; Shi- die/ four. Together, it means "Red death" or if you really feel evil, " bloody death"**

**I don't know what's scarier.**

**BUT...only the first names. I just really know the meanings of the syllables for those two xD**

**p.s. Murasaki= purple bara= rose a.k.a. Purple Rose (haha, there you go! Another one!AAAANNNDDD... That is all I know...for now! BWAHAHAHAHA*coughcough*)**

**BTW, When I said "senpai", I remembered the conversation I had with my friend.**

**I was like "I can't wait to find someone I can say 'Notice me senpai!' to!"**

**Then she was like " I know right!"**

**But then I looked at my uniform...I am at my Senior year... I AM the senpai! *gasp***

**It was very shocking... welp! That's all!**

**Please R&amp;R if you have time!**

**Till I have a mood~! (haha…yeah...)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's A Good Luck Charm**

* * *

**_Tetsuya's POV_**

If I knew who she was, I would have held on much longer.

I remember her first visit. It was when I was just three years of age. She gave me a lollipop- Vanilla flavored. I guess that started my addiction to vanilla. I don't mind if she was the cause.

She had long brunette hair that reached just a bit below her chest, and the same teal eyes that gave as little expression as I have. Her pale complexion looked paler thanks to not only her hair, but also her dark blue colored dress. The dress was very simple. Short sleeved and went down to her knees.

She had a beautiful smile.

" Who is she? She is very pretty." I asked my 'father'. Grandmother laughed at the background while the 'very pretty lady' pouted at her.

" She is… your Aunt Terumi, Tetsuya." He said. He was hesitant, for some unknown reason to me at that time. Grandmother stopped laughing too. I thought nothing of it.

"Come here Tetsuya. Let me give you something." The lady said with the kindest voice I have ever heard in my life.

Reluctantly, I walked closer to her. I just met her after all, and like most children of my age, I would have been frightened with the thought of getting any closer to a supposed stranger. When I got closer, however, I felt safe and loved. It felt as if she would protect me no matter what. Loved… a different kind of love compared to my 'father', 'mother', and grandmother. It felt like it was much more special.

I walked a bit faster.

When I was a ruler away from her, she knelt down, making it easier for me to see her face.

She had her beautiful smile on her face, and yet she looked like she was about to cry.

Of course, the innocent child that I was, I told her "Don't cry. Tetsu-kun does not like it when beautiful people cry."

She looked at me with shock, then happiness and gratefulness. She hugged me tightly, whispering 'thank you' to my ear. I hugged her back, whispering "You're welcome".

Once she let go of our hug, she cupped my cheeks, then kissed my forehead.

I blushed for a bit, and she chuckled (along with grandma at the back).

"It's a good luck charm. I wish you happiness, Tetsuya-kun."

I felt like crying when she left that day. I didn't know why though.

* * *

I met her once again when I was five years old.

She brought me a book- it started my hobby of reading pocket books too.

I almost forgot about her. It has been about two years since she last visited.

When she smiled at me, however, I remembered her.

"How are you in school, Tetsuya-kun?" she asked me. I frowned.

"Everyone barely notices Tetsu-kun. The other kids at school call Tetsu-kun 'ghost' or 'freak'. Tetsu-kun does not have any friends, thanks to that.' I told her bluntly, but my voice cracked a bit at the end. It made me want to cry. Everybody else ate lunch together, went home together, have fun together. I was a loner. I eat alone, I go home alone, I never have any fun.

She looked at me with sadness at first, then determination.

She didn't look at me with pity, unlike the others. It made me a bit happier.

"Don't cry Tetsuya-kun. Aunt Terumi does not like it when nice boys cry. Maybe those kids at school are not meant for you? I bet someday, you will find the perfect friends that will stick with you forever." She finally told me.

I looked at her with wide eyes, before hugging her tightly. She hugged me back. Her warmth was comforting me. It made me sleepy as well.

Soon enough, I fell asleep in her arms.

I woke up on my bed, with a note on my blue teddy bear's tummy.

"I gave you another kiss on the forehead. Maybe one was not enough Tetsuya-kun."

It was my good luck charm.

* * *

She visited once more when I was seven years old.

"Let's watch TV together, Tetsuya-kun." She told me. I recognized the look on her eyes- hope.

Why would she look at me with hope?

I ignored that thought as I sat on the floor with her.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

It was basketball.

I was fairly unfamiliar with any kind of sport. I had little to no stamina for a child. Other than that, I preferred reading books.

However, when I saw determination, happiness, enjoyment, teamwork and most of all, friendship, it made me want to get a ball…a basketball to be much more specific.

I liked how the net swished when a player shot the ball into the hoop.

I liked the sound of the squeaking of the shoes.

I liked the cheers of the crowd- supporting their favourite team.

I liked the high fives and the bro fists the teammates exchanged to each other.

It was a good game.

"Aunt Terumi" I finally said.

"Yes, Tetsuya-kun?" she said, giving me a glass of orange juice.

"I would like to play basketball."

She smiled at me…with even more hope… and kissed my forehead once more.

"Maybe you can finally find a friend through that."

* * *

She visited me again when I was nine years old.

"Aunt Terumi, meet Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun. He is my friend." I introduced Ogiwara-kun.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Terumi-san!" Ogiwara-kun exclaimed, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ogiwara-kun." Aunt Terumi told him with a smile. He blushed at that and grinned at her.

"He seems lively, Tetsuya-kun." She told me. I somehow heard her teasing voice in my head saying 'unlike you.'

"Yes. A bit too lively at times, but it's good to have him around." I told her. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Owaaaaah! Tetsuya! Terumi-san! You both have the same smile!" Ogiwara- kun exclaimed.

"Eh?" was all I can say while Aunt Terumi chuckled.

Suddenly, the honking of a car resounded.

"Oh…that's my ride. I'm sorry Tetsuya-kun, Ogiwara-kun, but I need to go now. I'll be back in another two years." She told us sadly.

Ogiwara-kun, sensing her sadness, said "Don't worry Terumi-san! I'll take care of Tetsu-chan well!"

"Please don't call me that." I told him

"Waaaaah! Don't be so mean, Tetsu-chan!"

"Stop it."

A light chuckle stopped our argument. We both looked at Aunt Terumi, who was covering her mouth to hide her giggle.

She kissed my forehead, then Ogiwara-kun's.

"It's a good luck charm. Your friendship will last long, I'm sure of it."

I smiled as Ogiwara-kun slowly became redder and redder by the minute.

'Thank you.'

* * *

The last time I met her… I was eleven years old.

She looked tired. She looked weak. She looked ill.

I guess I should have called 'father' or 'mother' who were both working overseas. They knew what was wrong…

"Are you okay, Aunt Terumi? Maybe you should rest." I asked her with worry.

"I agree with Tetsuya, Terumi-san. You look as if you are about to fall." My best friend agreed.

"Don't worry about me boys, but I really would like to sit on the sofa." She told us. I smiled at her then led her to our sofa and sat down with her and Ogiwara-kun.

"I'll get you a glass of water Terumi-san. Maybe it would make you feel better." Ogiwara-kun offered.

"Thank you, Shigehiro-kun." Aunt Terumi told him.

Ogiwara-kun grinned and said " No problem, Terumi-san! Hey, Tetsuya! Why won't you call me by my first name? Even Terumi-san calls me 'Shigehiro-kun' now!" Ogiwara-kun exclaimed, standing up from where we were seated.

"Because Ogiwara-kun is Ogiwara-kun." I deadpanned.

Ogiwara-kun almost tripped at that as he walked to my kitchen. "Mou! Tetsuya is so mean!" he shouted.

Aunt Terumi chuckled. Her face seemed a bit brighter.

" You found a great friend Tetsuya-kun. Soon enough, you will have many friends. I guess my good luck charm worked." She told me.

"It works like a charm." I joked.

"Puns don't work with you well, Tetsuya-kun." She candidly told me.

"I have to agree with you on that." I told her as I nodded.

Then an uncomfortable silence took place.

It was suffocating and ominous, like something bad will happen soon.

I hate it.

She smiled at me sadly. "I'll be leaving sooner than I expected, Tetsuya-kun. I'm really sorry for not having enough time to spend with you, but my time is scarce. We will meet again someday. As a final gift, how about a kiss on the forehead?" she said.

Her words felt heavy in my heart. She's coming back in another two years…right? Something doesn't feel right. What's going to happen?

I smiled back at her and said "That would be nice".

She looked at me, as if she was asking for forgiveness.

"Your father loves you so much Tetsuya. He will find you someday."

I don't understand.

She cupped my cheeks…for the last time…

_I brought my hands over hers, grasping them tightly._

…and kissed my forehead… as a parting gift.

"I wish you eternal happiness, Tetsuya."

_I let go of her hands._

_**CRASH**_

Ogiwara-kun broke the glass he was supposed to bring to her.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" I cried at my grandmother.

"Why tell me now when it is too late!" I added furiously at my 'father'.

No…uncle… he is my uncle.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya. I'm really sorry. She told me not to tell you. She forbade us from telling you anything." My uncle told me.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Now that my mother is **DEAD**!"

It doesn't make sense!

Why would she do that?

Why did she have to die, just when I found out that she was my real mother?

'I wish you eternal happiness, Tetsuya.'

I don't know what to do right now!

"I…I'm sorry, uncle. I shall be going back to my room… just…just bring my dinner to my room." I told him, bringing my head down, feeling hot tears fall down to my cheeks.

She always did cup my cheeks before kissing my forehead.

As I walked up the stairs, my grandmother said, "Tetsuya… your mother loves you so much, and she would hate to see you like this. Please live for her. She would have wanted that."

That's what I plan on doing.

'You both have the same smile!'

…but for some reason…it's getting harder for me to smile…

* * *

Series of unfortunate events followed that.

I met new friends; all who played basketball.

I spent good times with my new friends.

Then my friends became too strong.

They ended up leaving me, because I am too weak.

Thanks to those new friends… my best friend left me as well.

I was alone again.

'Please stop leaving me!'

I had to reach out for them.

I had to pull them back to me.

So I pulled them all back.

I guess I pulled too much…

* * *

"Tetsuya-sama… it really is you…" Akashi-kun's butler said, looking at me with wide eyes.

The Generation of Miracles and my new team- Seirin, paused at what they were doing. Silence reigned.

"Fumito-san, have you met Tetsuya before?" Akashi-kun finally asked. He looked at me questioningly looking back at his butler.

'No.' I thought. I never met him.

"Yes, I have."

What?

"Back when he was but a new born baby."

Time slowed down as Fumito-san continued.

"He is Seiichiro-sama and Terumi-sama's son."

I never did once think about my father. I never met him anyway. Hearing his name, however, brought shivers to my back. It was frightening me...and I don't know why.

"Wait… what are you trying to imply, Fumito-san? Are you trying to tell us that Tetsuya is…" Akashi-kun trailed off, his eyes widening in realization.

Fumito-san nodded and said, "Yes… he is Akashi Tetsuya. Second heir of the Akashi group and..."

"…my brother…" Akashi-kun, if I could still call him that, whispered.

That very moment, gears started to turn once more.

It was supposed to be a _good luck charm_.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hello! I am back! Phew! **

**So... I decided to give Kuroko-kun his own back story~! (Because Aka-chan has one xD)**

**I am in a hurry though... so I am oh so very sure there are much much more grammatical errors in here~!**

**I'm just very happy today~! **

**Why?! Because of those who reviewed~! I cried!**

**How do you like my version of Ogiwara-kun? I made him a bit like an AoKise baby xD Haha! I just wanted someone hyper for our Kuroko-chan~!**

**Now for the replies~!**

**_Lura Elsworth\- _Thank you~! Butler-san thanks you too :3 You were the first comment~! 3 Another thank you for you!**

**_Kyo Fuurime Tsuki__-_eh? Hontou? Haha, gomen :3 I thought King was "O" though... anyway...**

**CORRECTION: Akashi's last name means "Red King"! Thank you for the correction and review desu~!**

**_felina.23_\- Awwww... you making me blush~!**

**_Soooo...Just for you, here are the name meanings!_**

**Tetsuya\- arrow of Philosophy (because Tetsu-kun is very philosophical...I think it fits him well**

**Satsuki- Fifth month (in reference to her birthday, which is the fifth month- May xD)**

**Seijuro\- I'm sorry! I searched almost everywhere! I just can't find the meaning! but I guess if we split the syllables, it would mean "Sincere tenth son" which does not really fit...everyone else says there is no meaning though...**

**_Shannon Sumner\- _Sankyuu :D Welp~! Here is Chapter 1 xD haha~**

**_Kuroshiro.19\- Haha, IKR! Unfortunately... Aka-grandpa is still alive! ( Oh noes~!) Thank you for the review~! _**

**_TsukihanaYUE\- _haha, you have to wait for another chapter xD gomen~! But there is a tee weensie bit of a clue of what their reactions would probably be in the end of this chapter :D**

** \- haha, thank you for reviewing~! Here is chapter 1~! I just made it worse for Tetsu-kun though xD**

**No, chapters won't always be like this. Most chapters would focus on the present instead of the past :3**

**Other than that, I wanted a reason as to why Kuroko barely smiled at the beginning (even during their first year at Teiko!) soooo... here~! Other than that... only Terumi-chan is left without a back story! That means she will have one someday~!**

**I almost forgot**

**Fumito- "Man of History" ... because he has good memory for an old man! (But Miss Naoko... I am not that old.) (Hush, Fumi-chan... ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS HIS AGE WILL GET A FREE ONE-SHOT FOR HIS/HER FAVORITE PAIRING~!)**

**R &amp; R if you have the time guys~! (And maybe...just maybe...I will update much faster~!)**

**Till next time~! BWAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 2 and 3 (first half)

_**Chapter 2: Bottom ranked | Chapter 3: Father (first half)**_

* * *

_"Wait… what are you trying to imply, Fumito-san? Are you trying to tell us that Tetsuya is…" Akashi-kun trailed off, his eyes widening in realization._

_Fumito-san nodded and said, "Yes… he is Akashi Tetsuya. Second heir of the Akashi group and..."_

_"…my brother…" Akashi-kun, if I could still call him that, whispered._

_That very moment, gears started to turn once more._

_It was supposed to be a good luck charm._

* * *

_A few hours earlier…_

**_Third Person POV_**

_BUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ!_

The buzzer sounded off. It was the moment of truth. It was time to know the champion of the Winter Cup.

Everyone darted their eyes towards the scoreboard.

121-120… in Seirin's favour.

It was very unbelievable; a newbie team defeating the reigning champions. It did not make sense, yet here, in front of everybody's eyes, the "_Emperors of Creation_" was defeated.

It was silent. Every mind trying to comprehend what they were seeing.

" We won…" a silent whisper came out from Kuroko's mouth.

"We won." Kagami said, a bit louder than Kuroko, making the whole stadium hear it.

Suddenly, Kise stood up from his seat, shouting, "SEIRIN WON!"

In response, snapping out of their trances, the crowd cheered. It was loud, and amazing- a symphony to a basketball player's ears. Many hands were clapping, not only for the new champions, but also for the defeated team that fought as hard as the other.

"CONGRATULATIONS SEIRIN!"

"THEY DID IT!"

"DON'T MIND! RAKUZAN!"

"SEEEEIIIIIIRRRRIIIIINNNN!"

It may seem simple enough to some, but it was much more than that for the others.

Many have given up on playing basketball after losing against the Generation of Miracles. After horrendous defeats and great differences of power, it was bound to happen. Terrible losses followed the other as more and more players gave up. It gave birth to their hatred to the sport… or so they thought.

But deep inside some of the players, there is still the love for the game. They could not help but watch the finals anyway.

It was not the sport that they hated, but the incredibly defeat they have tasted.

To see Seirin – a new team, defeat Rakuzan…it was like an inspiration. It was certain that many would be joining their school's basketball team.

The crowd grew louder by the second as more people stood up from their seats, applauding the players.

"We made it Hyuuga! Kiyoshi!" Riko shouted, hugging the two men.

"We did it! We really did it!" Kiyoshi said, hugging back while Hyuuga was trying to escape their grasps.

"We tried our hardest, and for some reason, I don't really feel so bad about losing." Reo said, smiling at the trio's group hug.

"Hey! We want to join in too!" shouted Izuki. The three looked at their fellow teammates, who were running very fast towards them.

"Nononononono! Stop!" screamed Hyuuga.

That did not stop everyone from jumping towards them.

**CRASH!**

"Ouch…that was a bad idea senpai!" shouted Furihata as he stood up from the ground lending his hand for Tsuchida, who had a bit of a hard time standing up.

"Pfft…"

"Don't laugh Kuroko! How the hell did you not fall down?!" yelled Kagami, rubbing his back that hit the floor.

"It's a secret Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, smiling at his teammates.

They can't help but smile back.

Then they all laughed.

"Hey Akashi! Can we do a group hug too? Please! Huh? Where's Akashi?" Hayama said, looking around.

"Tetsuya" called out Akashi.

Kuroko turned around, finding the redhead walking towards him.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko said.

Their respective teams watched the two of them, wondering what will happen.

" I would like to apologize… for all the wrong things I have done. I ho-" Akashi started, a blush of embarrassment tinted his cheeks, but he was cut off when Kuroko hugged him.

"Welcome back, Akashi-kun." Kuroko murmured, crying on Akashi's shoulder. This was what Kuroko wanted. He wanted the real Akashi back.

"…Thank you, Tetsuya." Akashi whispered, returning the hug. A mental 'I'm home' added in his mind.

The crowd cheered louder.

"The awarding ceremony will now begin. Can the third ranked team please come down to the courts. Thank you." the announcer informed.

The Shuutoku basketball team stood up, walking towards the hallway that leads to the court as the crowd cheered for them as well.

Akashi and Kuroko let go of their hug before walking towards their own teams.

* * *

_Timeskip_

_After the ceremony_

"Excuse me! Hyuuga Junpei-san! As the captain of the Seirin basketball team, what can you say about your team play in the finals?" a reporter asked.

" Our team p-play? O-oh! Um… it…uh… it improved and it will continue to improve!"

Silence…

' WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!' his teammates thought.

"Hey hey… what's up with that answer?" Aomine whispered to Kise and Midorima.

Murasakibara walked towards them. " Do you guys have any candy?"

"No." Midorima told him, looking back at Seirin's captain.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Hyuuga asked himself, looking nervous.

.

.

.

"That was very inspirational! That will be the title of the article!" shouted the same reporter, taking note of the clutch shooter's quote.

The others cried their agreement before bombarding him with more questions.

"It feels nice to not be in the spotlight this time…" muttered Akashi, who sweat dropped at what Hyuuga said. Unfortunately for him, _Sagittarius was ranked ten today_.

"Ah! It's Rakuzan's captain! Quick everyone!" yelled one reporter, pointing at Akashi. The other reporters immediately looked at the redhead, who seemed pissed off.

"This was an unexpected loss for Rakuzan. What can you say about this?" a reporter asked before turning on his voice recorder.

"We have tried our best, but our best, apparently, was not enough. One thing is certain; we will be training harder for the next tournament and become champions once again." He answered quickly.

The Rakuzan starters felt shivers down their spines.

The reporter nodded and thanked him as he was pushed away by another.

'How rude.' Akashi thought.

"You were the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles, correct? Rumours stated that your team had a feud, leading to your separation. How is your current relation with the other five members?" the rude reporter asked. Obviously, he was unfamiliar with the basketball world.

"Six." Akashi said, glaring at the reporter.

"W-what?" the reporter said, faltering at the harsh glare.

"There are six members, reporter-san. Please correct your information. As for your question, we are now all in good terms, thanks to our 'Phantom Sixth Man'." Akashi stated, emphasizing on 'sixth'.

He can't help but feel like he had to defend him. Maybe it was a way to show his gratitude?

'Oh…' muttered the others, taking note of what he said while the rude reporter thanked him quickly and moved back from the crowd.

"Speaking of the sixth man, where is he?!" exclaimed a female reporter.

" I can't find him anywhere!" a male one said.

"Amazing! He truly lives up to his name!" said another.

_Aquarius ranked last today._

"He's over there!" shouted a fairly tall man (cough**Takao**cough).

All eyes followed where the man was pointing.

' Oh no…' Kuroko thought.

"Kuroko! Run!" Shouted Kagami.

" Run for it, Kurokochii!" added Kise, looking at Kuroko with worry.

"Hey look! There are the other members of Seirin!"

"Aren't they the Generation of Miracles? Look! They're together! Lucky!"

'CRAP!' all of them thought.

"Let's scram!"

"Have mercy!"

"Ah! Kuroko's slowing down! Kagami! Carry him!"

"Akashi! Why are you running with us?!"

" Shintarou, does it look like I have a death wish?"

* * *

**Akashi POV**

We made it outside safely. I looked at the others who looked out of breath.

"It's…huff… amazing how fast…huff…the reporters could…sigh…be." Koganei said.

"Mitobe said that…huff… they could be a… basketball player with that…huff… speed!" Koganei added, collapsing on the pavement.

"They get better and better every year." Ryouta stated, taking a big breath.

"Hey, since were all out, why not eat out as a celebration?" Taiga said, turning towards his captain.

"That's not a bad idea Kagami!" Teppei said, patting Taiga's head harshly.

"How about… Yakiniku?" suggested Kuroko.

"I say Katsudon. Katsudon for the win!*" Izuki joked.

"Shut up Izuki!" Hyuuga shouted.

I immediately dialled a familiar number.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_ "Hello, Takesushi Tokyo branch! How may I help you?"

" Hello, this is Akashi Seijuro. May I request twenty five of your special sets?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"T-twenty fi- O-of course sir! We will have it at your residence as soon as half an hour! Is there anything else you would wish to have?"

"No, that will be all." I said.

"Very well. Thank you for ordering at Takesushi, Akashi-sama!"

I ended the call.

"Is that the same sushi we had for your birthday, Aka-chin?" Atsushi asked.

"Yes it is." I told him.

Atsushi's eyes sparkled.

"Yatta! We get to eat sushi!" Riko squealed.

"Did Akashi just say Takesushi? As in The Takesushi that serves S-class sushi, prepared by S-class chefs?!" Koganei exclaimed.

"That's a lot of S's…" Teppei said as his eyes widened.

"I call dibs on the fatty tuna…not that it's my favourite or anything." Shintarou stated.

"We are reserving now? Alright then I would like Tamago sushi." Said Tetsuya.

"Uwaaah! No fair! I wanted the fatty tuna!" cried Ryouta.

"You shouldn't eat too much Kise! It will ruin your 'model figure'." Daiki teased.

"I wanted the fatty tuna too, Mido-chin…" Atsushi commented.

I smiled at their antics. I missed this. Tetsuya looked at me and smiled back.

It was all going well.

Or so I thought.

Fumito-san jogged towards us. He looked at me then bowed, before looking at Tetsuya with awe and familiarity.

Familiarity?

"Tetsuya-sama… it really is you…" Fumito-san said, his eyes shone with hope.

I frowned. Fumito-san never calls anyone '–sama'. Not unless that person is an Akashi or a well-known man…

And that hope in his eyes…

The others grew silent as well.

"Fumito-san, have you met Tetsuya before?" I finally asked him, before glancing at Tetsuya questioningly. Tetsuya frowned then shook his head. 'No'.

"Yes, I have."

But Tetsuya just said…

"Back when he was but a new born baby."

How was that possible?

"He is Seiichiro-sama and Terumi-sama's son."

Mother and Father's…

"Wait… what are you trying to imply, Fumito-san? Are you trying to tell us that Tetsuya is…" my eyes widened.

Tetsuya is…

He is…

What's going on?

Fumito-san nodded and said, "Yes… he is Akashi Tetsuya. Second heir of the Akashi group and..."

"…my brother…" I finished for him.

It didn't make any sense.

Many questions ran through my mind; so many, that it hurts.

However, there is one question that is prominent.

_'Why were we separated?'_

It was odd, how everything began as comedy, ending up into those crappy dramas I have seen on television; separated family members and shocking revelations. I never thought this would happen in real life…to us in particular…

It was as painful and shocking as the actors describe it in the movies.

"What?!" Daiki yelled, breaking my line of thought.

"Kurokochii is actually another Akashichii?!" exclaimed Ryouta.

"So…I can't call Kuro-chin Kuro-chin anymore?" asked Atsushi.

" Aquarius and Sagittarius are at the bottom of the ranking…but wait… if they are brothers… whose birthday is false?" Shintarou said, confused.

"T-this is…but… how? I mean… Midorima-kun is right… our b-birthdays…" Tetsuya stutterd.

This is turning into a wreck.

"… Fumito-san, if you are lying…" I said, looking at him critically. I knew that Fumito-san never lied to me, but this revelation is… it's too much.

"I am not, Seijuro-sama… your father…he knows everything…" he told me apologetically, looking at Tetsuya the same way.

I felt my anger rise, thinking about the fact that my father knew about this.

"Ku-kuroko's an Akashi!" screamed Koganei.

"I can actually see a resemblance now!" Teppei yelled.

"WHAT RESEMBLANCE?!" cried Seirin.

"This is crazy. How the hell are they related?" Taiga questioned.

"Through their parents, Bakagami…" Riko trailed off, looking at both me and Tetsuya.

In fact…everyone was looking at the both of us…

I sighed and dialled for Takesushi again.

"Hello, Takesushi Tokyo branch! How may I help you?"

"Please send my order to ******* instead of my residence. The payment will be from my account, thank you."

"Y-yes, Akashi-sama!"

I looked back at Tetsuya

He was crying.

"H-hey! Kuroko! I mean… argh! What do I call you?!"Kagami exclaimed frantically. He didn't even mind about the fact that I knew his address.

"Tetsuya…I don't know what's going on either, but I need you to come with me to the manor." I informed him, looking at him understandingly.

We have to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…I never dreamed of hearing my father's name… it's…" he tried to explain.

Unlike me, who knew both of their names, he never knew who his real father was. He had it worse. I don't have the time to complain. If there is anything to complain about, it was that he was not allowed in the manor, because if he was, he would have been allowed to stay…

I grabbed his hand.

"It's going to be okay. We'll talk to him. We'll find out why…"

Why we didn't grow up together.

There were so many holes in this. Many secrets have been kept.

We have to find out.

"Okay…" he whispered, looking at me thankfully.

I let go of his hand and patted his head.

"Come on Tetsuya. Everyone else just go to Taiga's condominium for the sushi." I told them. All of them still looked unbelieving.

As Fumito-san, Tetsuya, and I left, I heard the others say…

" He already acts like the older brother!"

I can live with that.

* * *

Fumito-san opened the car for us.

Tetsuya thanked him before entering the car. I followed.

It was a thirty minute drive to the manor. As much as possible, I would not want to see it, to see _him_, but I have to…we have to.

We?

For some reason, it was easy for me to get used to adding him in everything.

Like had been there all this time.

I looked at Tetsuya who looked a bit drowsy. Our game must have took a toll on him.

"Ne… Aka… um…what do I call you now?" he asked me, looking very unsure.

I thought about it.

_"Seijuro."_

_"Yes, mother?"_

_"If you had a younger brother…what would you have wanted him to call you?"_

_"Hm… how about…"_

"Sei-nii."

"Eh?" he looked at me ridiculously.

"Mother asked me once… what would I have wanted my younger brother to call me… I told her that." I explained, blushing at what I suggested.

"Okaa-san… alright then Aka…I mean Sei…nii." he told me, blushing as well.

It was a bit embarrassing, but for some reason, it felt nice to hear him say that.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me Tetsuya?"

"Okaa-san… you had a lot of time with her… I just wanted to know how she was everyday… and on your birthdays…and…well…"

I frowned.

This was far too harsh.

Neglecting our mother from him…

"She was very similar to you, now that I think about it." I started.

"Really?..." he said, eyes drooping.

"Yes. You have the same smile, Tetsuya."

"…Then I'm glad…" he smiled, then fell asleep.

I chuckled. I have yet to even tell him anything much about our mother. He must be really tired.

"We are almost there, Seijuro-sama."

Almost there…

* * *

**READ ME! COZ I AM IMPORTANT! I AAAAAAAMMMMM ABSOLUTE! DON'T YOU DARE DEFY ME!  
**

**Hello! HELLO!**

**Naoko-chan is here~!**

**I really pushed it, huh? Last few hours of the weekend!**

MORE GRAMMAR ERROR!

**I DID NOT EVEN READ THIS AGAIN.**

**I AM STILL BUSY! (Oh gosh. Special thanks to my school who think they are doing things for our own good and sell underwear in our personal bookstore...not that it's wrong or anything... it's for those who have period and need a change...but can't it be colorful?)**

**Actually, I miscalculated xD This was supposed to be two chapters, but chapter two was so short, I split up chapter 3 (which was incredibly long...like two chapters in one!)**

**So this is actually 2 chapters :D**

**As I said, I miscalculated.**

**I promised two chapters! (well, to some who knew)**

**Don't worry! I had a word count!**

**Without my author's notes, this is actually equivalent to 2 chapters! (I think... or maybe 2 1/2... I'm sorry!)**

**Now to reply to those I have yet to reply!**

**Fran- waaaah! You are so close! His age is...59! But no one else got close enough :3 so... YOU WIN ONE FANFIC~! YAY! Just PM me or review this fanfic for your choice of pairing, and it shall be posted...next week! (only KnB please :3 )**

**Kiri0918- haha! Sorry for the late update! But here it is! The long awaited Chapter 2! Thank you for reviewing :D**

**mukkun's lover- OwO I felt like I was proposed to (nya~!) Waaaah! Thank you :"D this made me scream! Thank you again! Owaaaaaaah~!**

**Noel- waaaah! Such a long review desu! I shall answer your questions! As you can see...Sei-chan does not know! As for illegitimacy...yes, Tetsu-kun is legal, but that was only because Aka-papa and Terumi-chan got married. If Yumeko-chan lived...Tetsu-kun would have been illegitimate! Aka-grandpa is very strict in family, and does not want anything that will stain the family name- by a supposed illegitimately born ;D (I'm so evil...) also, this is a punishment. They get to be together, but their child would not be with them. He wanted the real heir (in his views)- Seijuro- to have the complete family. To have neglect of neither :D BUT! Aka-grandpa will have a MAJOR role soon! Nice try on the age though, but you had to be more specific :D Gomen :3 Thank you for reviewing!**

**Shiro Yukino- here's the reveal! And here's the update !:D Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Fantasy-Magician- I was not supposed to make it Akashi POV, but I thought "Hey, why not give it a go?" Haha :D So...this is how I think REAL!Akashi acts. He seems that way based on the latest chapter (Which was a total WTF chapter. Like "What now?..." xD ) I hope I got it right since there was barely enough basis for him... Thank you for reviewing!**

**27aquarrow72- I decided to add a lot more disasters :D HAHA! Here is the nextie~! Thank you for reviewing~!**

**kuroyuki- Sankyu :D here is the updateeeeeeee~! Thank you for reviewing too :D**

**A certain reviewer suggested Akakuro, but I had to ask you guys first!**

**So...HERE ARE THE CHOICES~!**  
**1\. Akakuro (it's a half incest?)**  
**2\. Over-protective Aka-chin! (well... look at all those fillers!)**  
**3\. Nooooooooooooo! (really? would anyone choose nothing? It gets too dramatic along the way! This might actually be the only happy happy chapter! C'mon!)**  
**4\. Other pairings please! (Um... I'm sorry for the AkaFuri fans, but I'm not really good in writing about them...plus the Akashi here is more on the "latest chapter" version...sooooooo...but other ships are fine?)**  
**pairings! (welp then... the difference from Nooooooooooooooo! and No pairings is that the Nooooooooooooooo! one is about Akakuro, while No pairings mean no pairings! Sad!)**

**Welp! Just review or PM me about your choice :D**

**Until...NEXT WEEK!...probably...**

**again, sorry for those who hoped for two. I hope this is long enough ;A; (I still blame my school...but everybody blames school ;A;)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE (sorry guys)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~!**

Since I'm in a hurry, I'll get straight to the point.

I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating! Senior year is taking a toll on me! Not only that, I HAVE to pass a certain college (the #1 college in my country!). I failed their mock test badly, so my parents banned me from the internet world.

I can't help but agree. I guess I need to prioritize my studies for now (do you know how much homework the teachers give us a day? It's really killing us!) and wait for an opportunity to update…consecutively *gulp* to make it up to you guys. (haha) Most likely on a break (Christmas break…or Sem break… **ANY BREAK!**)

If you guys are wondering how the hell I got time to tell you all this…well…my parents are out today :"D

Don't worry everyone! I will never give this up!

BTW… majority chose Over protective Sei-niichan! *applauds* AkaKuro almost won though! (It was very close! BTW. I don't only count the reviews. PM's and messages on facebook [ how the hell did some of you find me?!] were also counted!)

That also means **NEW VOTING!**

Here are the choices for major pairing! (I can't imagine Sei-chan whit anyone else other than Tetsu-kun…but I guess I can try :D )

**TETSUYA:**  
**1\. Aomine Daiki** ( " I'm his light, so I should be his boyfriend." *blushes anyway*)

**2\. Kagami Taiga** ("Shut up Ahomine! I'm his light now!" *glares at Aomine*)

**3\. Hanamiya Makoto** (" Why am I here? " "Because we need more HanaKuro?" "Whatever. I guess I can play along." *grins evilly* " Well? I can't help but think of Hanamiya-san as the perfect 'to be killed' boyfriend…so, haha!" )

**4\. Kiyoshi Teppei** ("Oh, look Hyuuga! I'm in the list!" "Shut up Kiyoshi!")

**5\. Ogiwara Shigehiro** ("Owaaaahhh! I'm in! This is great!" "Welcome back Ogiwara-san!...but you made Tetsu-chan cry…" "EEEEEHHHH?! I'll make it up to you Tetsu-chan!" "Please stop calling me that, Ogiwara-kun…")

**6\. Kise Ryouta** (" Why am I at the bottom of the list, Naoko-san?!" "Because I feel like it!")

**7\. no pairing**

**SEIJURO**

-Please suggest anyone you would like. The most preference wins (No AkaFuri though…sorry! I really feel uncomfortable writing about them!)

\- no pairing

**OTHERS TO BE CONSIDERED:**  
**1\. MidoTaka** ("Woohoo! Look Shin-chan! We can have a bit of screen time after all!" "Shut up Takao!")

**2\. AoKise** (" Why am I paired up with that blond idiot?!" "Hey! Aominechii is sooooo mean!")

**3\. Hyuuga x Riko** (" WHAT?! NO WAY!" "…says the couple in unison…")

**4\. Any other pairings suggested**

Take note that this fanfic is a FAMILY fanfic, so romance chapters are very minor. The pairings chosen would only have hints (except for anyone paired up with Sei-chan and Tetsu-chan…since they are the main stars here) or implications…but something is something, desu ne? :D

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! YOU DOUBLED THE NUMBER IN ONE CHAPTER! I WAS GOING CRAZY! MY CLASSMATES WERE WONDERING WHY I WAS CRYING OUT OF NO WHERE!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

And sorry for not being able to update for a long while (._.) (sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry…)

And what about the latest chapter of KnB? Tell me what you think guys! (Why? Because Ogiwara-san is back! YES!)

Also, some people gave me corrections (which I greatly appreciate!), so a special thank you to them! I want to make this fanfic as believable as possible, and you guys correcting me really makes me happy :D So if there are any concerns in the current chapters, just pm or review about it! (I'll correct the others when I update!)

**To summarize:**

** . YOU.**


End file.
